<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boundaries by Fangirlmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941021">Boundaries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon'>Fangirlmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan brings his girlfriend home after a night out and they aren't exactly quiet. Needless to say it made Reid uncomfortable.<br/>______</p>
<p>AU in which Derek Morgan's reason to leave the BAU is he took on the position as a Teamleader with the LAPD Swat. </p>
<p>[This is based on "criminal minds" and "S.W.A.T", Derek Morgan and Daniel Harrelson are the same person in this AU]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boundaries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would advice you to read the previous parts first for a better understanding of the storyline.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Introducing Reid to Michelle had been easy, Morgan sat down with him talked to him about why he wanted Spencer to rescheduled this visit and he didn't even know why he thought otherwise but Reid was fine with it and now they were sitting around the table eating soup while she talks about her job as a paralegal. <br/>Spencer is pretty sure at this point that by the next time he visits she probably won't be here anymore. Not that he didn't like her, she was nice and pretty but he just knew. It wasn't a women that would keep Morgan interested long enough to ask her to move in but never the less they would be spending time together since Morgan's freetime wasn't the most and she would want to see him. And she has a right to she is his girlfriend. </p>
<p>"So Spencer what do you think about coming out with us on Friday?" She asks him.</p>
<p>"I am not really a party guy but you two should go." </p>
<p>"We can do something else." </p>
<p>"No no no, don't let me interrupt your plans." </p>
<p>"There weren't any pretty boy we are open." </p>
<p>"I am fine by myself for the evening its okay." He pushed them. "It seems to be your thing."</p>
<p>"Okay, then Friday it is." </p>
<p>When she left for the evening and the two were standing in the kitchen Morgan broke the ice first. "Listen, you can say you want to do something that does not fit our usual schedule."</p>
<p>"I don't."</p>
<p>"I don't have to go clubbing with her."</p>
<p>"But you can."</p>
<p>"Spencer-" </p>
<p>"You should go with her,she seemed like she was happy to go." Spencer said quickly while putting the plates in the dishwasher. </p>
<p>"I am not taking this 30 days away from you okay?" Surprised Reid looked up to him. "Is that- Listen, I was being an asshole.I shouldn't have said what I said but I won't ever take everything of the 30 days away. Maybe a few days because of work but I won't ever forbid you to come down here."</p>
<p>"You should still go clubbing."</p>
<p>"We will." When they came home on Friday night he really wished Morgan had some common sense and would have asked her to go to her place because the two weren't exactly quiet and at first he was just annoyed that they were laughing and stomping through the house but when it got quiet for a moment before Spencer could pick up moaning he felt embarrassed and uncomfortable. The walls were thin and he could even her Morgan telling her to try to keep quiet but she couldn't and the more often he heard Morgans name being moaned he wanted to bury himself, and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. When he heard Morgan moan too it got worse and he silently started to cry. It just made him so uncomfortable hearing that,he sure heard his neighbors before but he felt wrong hearing his best friend. </p>
<p>It also stopped him from joining them for breakfast. He didn't even get up and just stayed in bed cuddled under his two blankets till Morgan eventually walked up the stairs to his room. "Its 12am pretty boy. I start thinking you went clubbing on your own." He says as he looks at Spencer hiding his body under the blankets. "The table is sat with breakfast, you can join us if you want."</p>
<p>"I am good." Worried Morgan leans down wanting to place a hand on Spencer's forehead but he flinched away. </p>
<p>"Do you feel sick?" He tried again,this time Spencer let him before leaning in the touch as Morgan scrunched down next to his bed. </p>
<p>"No I am okay."</p>
<p>"Well something is bothering you."</p>
<p>"No it's okay. Go eat your breakfast I will just stay here."</p>
<p>"Did Michelle say something?" Morgan keeps trying not taking his hand of Spencer. </p>
<p>"No she is nice."</p>
<p>"Not what I asked."</p>
<p>"She didn't say anything."</p>
<p>"But?" Morgan kept pushing. </p>
<p>"Its nothing."</p>
<p>"Its not nothing."</p>
<p>"Leave me alone." Spencer suddenly yells crawling away from the touch before adding a quite "Please."</p>
<p>"Alright,do you want me to bring breakfast up?"</p>
<p>"No, just go please?"</p>
<p>"Yeah sure." A little bit confused Morgan does leave him alone but maybe he leaves the door that is at the end of the staircase up to Spencer's room open by accident. "I think he is coming down with something." He lied at Michelle who was sitting at the set table eating some of the toast. To be honest she wasn't ready to eat again yet. "So it will just be the two of us for breakfast."</p>
<p>"Will he join us with our plan to go to the mall?"</p>
<p>"I doubt it."</p>
<p>"We can change plans if you want."</p>
<p>"Let's just give him the morning and if he wants to join us he can but believe me he is fine spending a day on his own."</p>
<p>"Does he come here often?" She asks curious. </p>
<p>"Every hundred days for around 30 days."</p>
<p>"Is there a reason for it?"</p>
<p>"His work allows it then so he uses his vacation." Morgana explains drinking his coffee.</p>
<p>"What does he do?"</p>
<p>"He is with the FBI."</p>
<p>"FBI?" Surprised she raised an eyebrow. "How did you two meet?"</p>
<p>"I worked in the same team as him." Morgans answers hoping to get the topic changed soon. "So how is the egg?" </p>
<p>She understood is intentions and let's him change the topic before announcing that she will take a quick shower. </p>
<p>"Spencer?" Quietly Morgan steps into the room with a plate and glass in his hand checking carefully if he was asleep but realizing quick that he has a book in his hand. "I made you a toast and we had some scrambled eggs left over if you want."</p>
<p>"I am not really hungry."</p>
<p>"Are you sure you are okay?" Morgan places the two things on the desk stepping closer to Reids bed. </p>
<p>"I am fine. Just want to stay in bed today."</p>
<p>"Michelle and I had plans to go to the mall we both have some things we need to buy we thought you could join us maybe."</p>
<p>"I am fine here."</p>
<p>"I would feel a lot better if you would tell me what's going instead of saying you are fine."</p>
<p>"I don't wanna tell you." </p>
<p>"So there is something wrong?" Morgans stays were he is just looking down on Reid from the end of his bed. </p>
<p>"I am okay don't worry."</p>
<p>"I always worry."</p>
<p>"It's stupid."</p>
<p>"It's not stupid if it makes you want to stay in bed the whole day."</p>
<p>"I just feel bad."</p>
<p>"For what?" Reid didn't answer just kept looking at his book. "Hey talk to me. What do you feel bad for?"</p>
<p>"I really don't want to tell you."</p>
<p>"C'mom say it and I can tell you you don't have to feel bad about it any more and I can see you all day long instead of you laying in your bed." To annoy him he tugs a little bit at the blanket but Spencer is holding it tight under his arm while laying on his left side. "C'mon spit it out. Did you eat all the mac and cheese?" No answer. "All the icecream?" </p>
<p>"I didn't eat you food."</p>
<p>"Then what is it?"</p>
<p>"I really don't feel comfortable talking about it." He suddenly blurs out, tears in his eyes, but he keeps staring at the book. </p>
<p>"Wow hey,I am sorry." Morgan sits down next to Spencer. "I will stop pressuring you now but if you keep this in you head all day you head will make whatever you did sound ten times worse and by tomorrow you have an even bigger problem." Carefully he tucks Spencer's hair back, he cut his side shorter as the ones on top. When Morgan saw him first at the airport he wondered why he even still tries hairdresser. Spencer himself wouldn't have cut it that way. He lets his hand slide over the man's back just silently comforting him for a bit and Spencer actually seemed to relax. "So what to you say you get up and get dressed maybe eat something on the way and then you join us."</p>
<p>"I don't like malls. I will stay here."</p>
<p>"Do you want me to stay here?"</p>
<p>"No its okay you should go."</p>
<p>"Spencer this is the last thing I will ask but does Michelle have anything to do with why you feel bad?" He asks leaving his hand on Reid's back. </p>
<p>"Yeah, but it's not- she- she didn't do anything wrong." </p>
<p>"Okay, eat something please." He let's his hand run through Spencer's hair ones before going back down and proceeding with his plans for the days,it wasn't till he came back home in the early evening when he checked again on Spencer. The man was napping on his bed, curled in himself and taking every comfort he can get from the blanket. The Breakfast was still on the table so Morgan took it and was about to go back down when he saw Spencer slowly opening his eyes. "Hey." He looked adorable laying there just looking at Morgan in confusion for a few moments before the man placed the plate back down and went to the bed. "Move over a bit." He did,giving Morgan space to lean against the headboard moving his legs under the warm blanket before Spencer innocently placed his head on his thighs. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Can you play with my hair?" He asks suddenly surprising Morgan, Reid hardly ever asks for anything when it comes to comforting him but Morgan was glad he asked and started as an answer to move his hand to Spencer's head and the other on his back. Strocking him carefully while the man could hardly stay awake. "I didn't mean to hear you last night.I am sorry I did." He says so quiet Morgan might have overheard it. </p>
<p>"Hear what pretty boy?" He asked dumbfounded before realizing what was meant. "Oh."</p>
<p>"I am really sorry."</p>
<p>"No no no none of that." Of course this would make him uncomfortable. Morgan doesn't think Reid never had any experience but he knows he doesn't like talking about anything regarding sexuality if it isn't strictly connected to the case and while the Derek Morgan a few years back would make a lot of jokes about sexual things just to see Spencer blush he now respects his boundaries and learned that if he makes the jokes in the right moment. Spencer actually laughs about them sometimes. "You don't have to be sorry. I didn't thought we were that loud." Uncomfortable Spencer squirms. "It's okay, I am not uncomfortable with the fact that you heard that but I am sorry I made you uncomfortable. To be honest I thought you would be asleep and if you would be awake that you wouldn't hear it." </p>
<p>"I don't know why it makes me so uncomfortable."</p>
<p>"That I can't answer for you."</p>
<p>"Do you think it's childish?"</p>
<p>"No. I don't. You have your boundaries and it doesn't matter were they are they are not childish and I should have respected them."</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have to respect my boundaries in your house."</p>
<p>"Who ever taught you that was wrong. I invite you hear, I gotta live with respecting your boundaries you understand?" Spencer nods curling tighter against his leg. "So what do you think about pizza for dinner?"</p>
<p>"Later"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>